Heat of Passion
by nubbs2027
Summary: Something that just came to me. A/U set after "Born to Run" because Derek is still alive. Cameron uses jealousy to get John to make a move. Jameron ONESHOT


Authors Note: _This is just something that hit me while trying to sleep. Hope you enjoy. Also I don't like that Fox killed off Derek Reese so in my A/U he is still alive. Takes place about 6 months after "Born to Run". John and Cam came back to about 2 days after he left._

_I own nothing. Characters are the property of WB/Fox_

Heat of Passion

Derek Reese drove the black Dodge Ram pickup towards the safe house with Sarah Connor in the passenger seat. They were returning from a doctor's office in Las Vegas. The doctor had cleared Sarah as completely healthy with no cancer. Sarah didn't believe him. She kept worrying about her weight loss. Derek knew why she was losing weight. Eating only pancakes and working as much as she did with so much energy its no wonder that she couldn't gain weight. Derek wisely chose not to tell her. She was a very stubborn woman. He just drove down the dusty road to the safe house where his future general and this protector were waiting.

Approaching the house, Derek noticed something and tapped Sarah on the shoulder. Sarah looked to where he was pointing and felt a shiver run down her spine as she chambered a round in her Glock 17. There was a 1966 blue mustang in front of the house that none of them owned. Derek hit the accelerator and pulled rapidly into the driveway. They both dismounted and quietly approached the door.

The got half way to the door when it seemed to fling itself open and a young slim male flew out. The door slammed again and shouting erupted from the house as the red head young man rolled on the ground stopping just short of Sarah and Derek facing the door. He got up, dusted himself off, gave the door the finger, then turned around to see the serious faces of Derek and Sarah. His eye's widened and he straitened himself. He finally found words that could be spoken.

"Sir, I'm sorry. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. It was just a little peck on the lips, I swear" rambled the kid as he looked down and saw that they both had guns drawn.

A moist spot grew on the front of his pants and he let out a quiet "omigod." Without another word from anyone he dashed to his mustang. Fumbling with the keys he finally got the door open throwing himself inside and took off as soon as the car was started. Realizing it was not a terminator problem both Sarah and Derek holstered their weapons and approached the door separating them from the screaming.

They entered the house to see Cameron leaning her shoulder against a door frame, wearing a short skirt and tight top. She was wearing just enough makeup to accentuate herself. She had her arms crossed underneath her breasts, pushing them up and her left hip jutting out. Her face was not its usual blank stare but had a look of frustration. John's face was red from anger as he yelled at her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he screamed. "JUST WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?!!"

She looked at him with a face of schooled anger, "Sex, John. I want to have sex and experience a relationship before Judgment Day. But I'm not good enough for the 'Savior of Humanity," she said mockingly. "So I had to go looking elsewhere."

"Want?" John asked incredulously. "You can't want. You are a **machine.**"

"How do you know? You have not bothered to find out. Is that why you went to the future to look for me?" she asked demandingly. "To bring back your _metal_ body guard?"

Her last statement hit hard. "Cam, I-" he stammered.

"John, don't worry about it. It's fine. You are _programed _to not care about anything except destroying machines. Sometimes you act just like a _machine." _She said in a huff and looked away.

"What was that?" asked John. Cam ignored him. Sarah and Derek stared with dropped jaws.

"Cam, what. Did. You. Say?" he repeated.

She looked right at him. "**You** are not human. **You **are a machine. Humans want and try to have what they want at least."

John roughly grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her away from the door frame and pinned her to the adjacent wall mostly because she let him. "How's this for _HUMAN?"_ he growled just before he crashed his lips onto hers.

John's head was racing. He was full of panic and euphoria at the same time. His body rebelled as one of his hands fingered her long brown hair and pulled her face tighter to his. His other was pushing at the small of her back bringing her closer. Her lips were so soft, so perfect. He then realized that she was kissing back and parting her lips for his tongue to enter. Her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head, her other hand pulling on his hip, and her body molding into his made him not care. He complied and in this one kiss poured through every passion he had for her and denied himself. Judgment day could come right now and he would not care. It wasn't until his lungs burned that he released the kiss.

"How is that for human?" He asked in a whisper.

"Good, I want more." she replied.

He was about to kiss her again when they heard a body hit the couch. They looked over to see that Sarah Connor had fainted and fallen onto the couch and Derek was staring at them with wide eyes and still a dropped jaw. John feared for Cameron and himself. To his surprise Derek just started to smile and then chuckle. Finally he said something.

"FINALLY!" he shouted to the ceiling. "Finally you are developed to the point that I can stop being an asshole." he said in a lower voice. "My junior high theater arts class was being stretched to the limit. I'm need a beer." he said heading to the kitchen.

John let out a sigh of relief and then felt a strong hand grab the front of his t-shirt and pull him towards the bedrooms. "I said 'I want more'." said Cameron with an impish smile and a wink.

At the sound of a door slamming and the creak of a bed Derek made a silent salute to his future general with his open beer. Gazing at the form of Sarah unconscious he began to wonder how to tell everyone of what General Connor _really_ told him before sending him back.

_No one really knows what John Connor briefed Derek on in "Dungeons and Dragons". I just put my own ideas in motion. I also thought it would be fun for Cam to use wiles and John's own feelings against him to create Jameron. I'm thinking about using this as a basis for my future stories that John and Cameron are a couple. Please tell me what you think._


End file.
